Hidden Love
by ShadowsOfTheHeart
Summary: Hilary and Tyson have been in love with each other for years. But they're both to scared to tell one another how they feel. At a party Tyson surprise her and him self. One Shot


**Disclamer: _I don't own Beyblade,I do own Akari, but nothing else._**

* * *

Hidden Love

**A Hillary and Tyson Story.**

**By: To-Cold-To-Love.**

* * *

People have asked me why I joined the beybreakers. I never knew why my self, but for some reason it caught my interest. Well that's what I though at the time.

For years I have been with them, but I never really learned for to actually bryblade, Tyson tried to teach me one, but we just ended up arguing, as usual.

Tyson, I have been though a lot with Tyson, and some where alone the line I fell in love with him. It was in the batter for beyblading. I watch as Tyson was getting hurt so bad to stop Boris from taking over and destroying beyblading, I was so sard for him, every hit he took my heart brook. And that's when I realized how much I love him.

From that moment on, I tried my best to hide it, because I wasn't sure how he felt. I didn't want to rest getting hurt or changing that friendship we had. So I continued like nothing ever changed.

It's been two years, since this realization, Two years filled with pain and jealousy. Tyson really grew into his looks, and the girls loved it. He got more fan letters then Kai, Rai and Max put together, and that got me so jealous. But I never said anything, I just laugh at him, and made fun, but deep down, I wished that I was the only girl in his eyes.

In two hours the team has to go to a ball typ thing. They are the guest oh honor, they have been undefeated for 6 years. The mare of the city is throwing it, a real formal party. I get to go, only because Mr.D said I was a important aspect to the team.

* * *

I heat getting dressed up, I look like some rich snob guy.

The mare is throwing my team a party, undefeated for 6 years. Wow, it's hard to believe.

But's it's only in the last 2 years that I have been bombarded with crazy fan letters from crazy fan girls. I get more then Kai, Rai, and Max put together now, before it use to be Kai that got all the attention, but then get kind of fell in love, well more like for his child hood love.

I remember that day, it was after my battle with Brooklyn. This girl with navy hair and brown-ish green eyes, walks up to Kai, and hugged him, out of no where. Kai being Kai pushed her back and was like Who are you and what not.

She looked disappointed, and said 'you don't remember me' Kai looked at her hard, then for the first time since I knew him, a look of surprise and happiness came across his face. 'Akari?' He asked, he face lit up and she hugged him again.

They have been together ever since.

Rai, hooked up with Maria, well they were kinds already hooked up I think.

Max, he hooked up with Emily, but no one was surpriser about this.

What really surprised everyone was, I think last year, Kenny told us that he a Ming-Ming were going out. I never saw that one coming.

That just leaves me, unattached, single, what ever you want to call it, and because of that I get millions of letters a day, and I get crazy fan girls chasing me every where.

I thank god very day for Hillary, every though she makes fun of me, she always seems to get them to go away.

Hillary, we have been friends for every, well no really, I have known her forever, we didn't become friends until junior high. She got interested into beyblading, and practically left all her girlfriends behind and started to hand with me and the team.

She has helped all of us in many ways, I have never told her this, I know is should. I watch her some times, and she looks sad, like she wants to say something, but never does.

I see her look at me some times, with a longing in her eyes. I wish I could tel her how I feel, but I'm to scared, I have so many dangerous people after me, and I would able to for give my self if anything happened to her. She has already been caught in this a few times.

I remember the first time, I fought so hart to get her and Kenny out of the glass prison, that was slowly closing in on them. That's when I realized how much I cared for her, but I never told her, I never even made it look like I cared.

"Tyson!"

"Ya Rai?" I yelled back, at the saw time looking at the clock. It was 8:30, the party started at 9:00. It was time to go.

"Time to go" his voice ran in my room. I sighed, I have to pull myself together. But it's do hard to be in love with some that so close, but you could never hold them.

"I'm coming" I called back, taking one last looked in the mirror, then left the room. Tonight, I will tell her.

* * *

I wasn't going with the guy's, me and the girls, Akari, Meria, Emily, and Ming-Ming where going in Ming-Ming's limo. Te guy's were going in a limo that Mr.D provided for them.

All the girls new how much I loved Tyson, and they how much I didn't want to go. I don't think I could hand seeing his dressed up, and I could do was watch him.

"Hillary?" asked a concerned Meria.

I looked at her and smiled "Ya."

"Don't look so down, Tyson well asked you want wrong." she said in a soft voice.

She was right, Tyson always knew when I was up set, and I could never tell him it was because I loved him so much, that it hurt..

Time seen to fly, and soon I found myself leaning agents the wall watching the girls dance with their guy's. Rai had Meria, Kai had Akari, Kenny had Ming-Ming and Max had Emily. I had no one, Tyson was dancing with some girl that I didn't know, and it killed me.

He looked so good in his black tux's, his hair was pulled back nice a nit, and a red tie stood out one his black vest.

Sighing I left the heart breaking scene and went out on the balcony for some fresh air.

* * *

Stupid dancing, and fan girls, this on just pops out of no where and starts dancing with me.

Damn, I was just going to ask Hill to dance. She look to beautiful tonight, she is wearing a light pink dress and hugged every curve, her hair is up, it looks like little loops all around the back of her head, and some curls hanging down in her face.

I notice that she was wearing the necklace that I gave get last for her birthday.

She looks so sad, I felt a tugging at my heart, I can't stand to see her like that. I have to ditch this crazy fan girl and go talk to her, tell her how I feel. And if she feels the same way.

The girls turned us, blocking me from Hillary's view, and when I turned back she was gone.

I left the girl go and went looking for her. I was worried about her, and I didn't want anything to happen to her.

* * *

I lean on the railing and looked up that the sky. The stars where shining bright, and so was the full moon.

"Hillary?" I jumped and turned around "Tyson, what are you doing here?" I asked no able to his the shock in my voice.

Tyson walked towards me, and I noticed something in his eyes, they were soft, loving almost.

"Hillary I have to tell you something, I should have told you long ago but I was to scared, and it has been nagging at my heart every day." His voice was soft and loving.

Tyson hugged me, my heart stopped, and I lost my voice.

I could feel his warm breath on my skill. "Hillary I love you"

My heart leapt with joy, and I could feel tears in my eyes. Tyson looked me in the eyes "Please don't cry" he said wiping tears away.

I could take it any more, I wrapped my arms around him neck and kissed him.

He didn't freeze, but kissed me back.

It was a strong, and passionate kiss, fulled with love.

We broke apart for air, and I hugged into him and said "I love you so much Tyson"

Tyson pulled me closer and lifted my head so I could looked into his eyes.

With no more words to be said he kissed me again, this time with much more love, and I know that all the pain was worth it, just for this moment.

* * *

_I hoped you enjoyed that. _

_I know that some people don't like Hillary, butI do. And it is seen in the show that Tyosn and Hillary like each other._


End file.
